When the snow falls
by PartyGlowStick
Summary: It was the fourth time he slipped on the ice that lay hidden under the new fallen snow. With a sigh he closed his eyes and felt how the snow fell on his face and melted. Oneshot Zemyx - Re-uploaded. Deleted due to "Title/Summary not Fiction G rated".


Full summary:" "Fuck that hurt..!" It was the fourth time he slipped on the ice that lay hidden under the new fallen snow. With a sigh he closed his eyes and felt how the snow fell on his face and melted. Oneshot Zemyx"

First one I wrote.

Re-uploaded. It was deleted due to_ "Title/Summary not Fiction G rated and not suitable for all audience."_

**-Line-**

Fuck that hurt.

It was the fourth time he slipped on the ice that lay hidden under the new fallen snow.  
With a sigh he closed his eyes and felt how the snow fell on his face and melted.

"Hello?"

Slowly he opened his eyes and met a pair on aquarian ones.

"Why are you laying here?"

"I fell." he mumbled. _The guy were kinda cute. _

A resounding laugh. His hair were styled in some kind of wierd mix of a mullet and a mohawk. And in almost some kind of wierd way, it suited him.

"Do you need help up?" a mitten covered hand was held out for him.

Slightly hesitating Zexion took the hand with his own frozen one.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you lie here?"

He shruged.

"Come, you can warm up at my house. If you want to. But I live nearby."

"I'll.. I'll come." he mumbled.

_The Idea of warming up in a kinda cute, but total strangers house suddenly felt very tempting._

The guy with the pretty eyes smiled.

"I'm Demyx by the way."

"Zexion."

"Zexy then." Demyx grined and moved the slate hair out of his face.

Zexions eye twitched, but Demyx didn't seem to notice.  
Suddenly they got aware of that they still held each others hand. Slightly blushing they let go and quickly Zexion made the hair go back to cover almsot half his face.

"Um.. shall we go?"

**-Line-**

"Here's the home of Demyx!" _Blue. Lots of blue. Lots of, lots of blue._

"It's nice."

"I'll take your jacket and put it away so it'll dry."

Zexion didn't even have time to react before Demyx was back and started to give him a tour of the apartment.  
They ended up infront of the tv. The show was unintressting. Demyx talked almost non stop.

Usually Zexion would have ignored the person long ago, but there was something that made him listening to the all the rambeling. Everytime Demyx told him about something, his eyes sparkeled like when the sun was setting over the ocean.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he suddenly asked.

"Sure."

With a smile Demyx bounced of the couch over to a pile of dvd movies.

"What do you want to watch?"

"No idea."

The movie was better than expected. Time to time he glanced over at Demyx, just to see that he still were there. A hand enlaced it's fingers with his. Almost unnoticible thay had moved closer to each other. And when Demyx turned to meet Zexions eyes he could, for the first time, feel how his heart beated a little harder and a little faster.

Lips against lips.

Demyx gave him a small smile.

"Promise we keep in touch."

"I promise."

**-Line-**

_Promise we keep in touch._ Yeah right.

"Zexion come on! We'll be late!"

"I'm comming!" he shouted back slightly irritated and pulled the black shirt down over his head. With a last look in the mirror he went out in the hall where Roxas was waiting impatiently.

"Finaly! I don't want to be late."

"Don't worry about your lover boy, he'll wait."

Roxas mumbled something incoherent and followed him out of the apartment.

"Welcome!"

Zexion quickly tried to dissapear, but Roxas forced him to come with him to say hello to everyone.

"Oh, there's Axel!"

"Ey, Roxas!" A tall pale guy with extremly spiky red hair waved to them.

Roxas draged him along.

"You must be Zexion, I'm Axel - got it memorized?"

"Yes, nice to meet you."

"Do you want something to drink? Roxas do you.. Ah! Dem! There you are!" Axel waved to

someone behind them, "this is Roxas, and.. Zexion..? Right?"

Zexion just stared, it was him. Demyx. That Demyx! That he didn't manage to keep in touch with, even if they promised. He assumed it would be a polite hi-we-have-never-met-before greeting, but he was wrong.

"Hi Zexy! It's been awhile." that smile. And a bonecrushing hug.

Axel stared.

"So.. this is the mystery man you've not been able to shut up about?"

Zexion looked confused and Demyx grined nervous.

"You know he's bee.."

"Sush to you. You and Roxas can go and get something to drink, hm?" Demyx said while grabbing Zexions arm and draged him away from there.

"It's been awhile."

"Yeah."

"So.. how are you?"

"Fine, I guess. You?"

"Same."

Thet went quiet.

"Wanna go outside? It's kinda hot in here."

Zexion shruged and followed Demyx out while putting on a jacket.

It was snowing again.

"I told him." He suddenly said

"Huh?"

"Axel. I told him about us. Well.. that I like you.."

Zexion gave him a supprised look, but felt a small smile form on his lips.

"I never told Roxas. But I like you too." He grabbed Demyx mitten coverd hand and have him a light kiss.

For awhile they just stood there, watching the snow fall.

"Shall we go inside?"

Demyx wrinkled his nose.

"Wanna come to my place instead?"

"Sounds good."

The streets were empty and the snow fell still when they went home hand in hand.

**-Line-**

"Zexy..?"

"Mmh..?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Mmh.."

Demyx laughed a little and kissed his cheek. Slowly Zexion opened his eyes and met Demyx aquarian ones.

"Good morning."

"Good morning..?"

"Yes, it's morning."

Zexion closed his eyes again and snuggled close to the warm object next to him. A pair of armes wrapped around him, which made him shoot his eyes open and a slight blush to appear on his cheeks.

Demyx laughed again.

"Breakfast?"

**- End -**


End file.
